


Badalisc

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Firenze jóarc, M/M, Piemont, Történelmi, de Siena egy seggfej, egyéb olasz területek, meg emlegetem még Genovát és a többieket
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ez egy ilyen… kísérleti? Visszaemlékezős? Egyezzünk meg abban, hogy kísérleti-történeti. A címnek nem sok köze van magához a történethez, de Feli sokat beszél közben, szóval úgy gondoltam, illik majd hozzá. Amúgy lehet, hogy egy kicist OOC-re sikerült, haha.Modern környezet, amikor egy hóvihar után mindenki a fogát szívja. Felinek utazás közben gondjai támadnak az emlékeivel. Ludwignak ehhez utaznia sem kell, ami elég feszültséget generál ahhoz, hogy Feli tiszta vizet öntsön a pohárba.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Badalisc

**Author's Note:**

> Badalisc: mágikus teremtmény, mely az észak-olaszországi Andrista közelében él, az erdőben. Széles feje, két szarva és hatalmas szája van, a szemei világítanak. Január ötödikén ereszkedik le a hegyekből, hogy elmondja a falu lakosságának a beszédét. Január hatodikán a közösség megkegyelmezik rajta és visszaengedik az erdőbe.  
> A beszédében a badalisc elmondja a pletykáit a falu lakóiról, gyakran rímbe szedve. Azt nem tudják, hogy mennyi a hasonlóság a badalisc és az Olaszország többi részén ismeretes, félig kígyó-félig macska baziliszkusz között, ami ha ránéz valakire, az azonnal elég.  
> A történetben Feli elég OOC módon a két mágikus teremtmény között félúton helyezkedik el. Elnézést kérek érte.
> 
> Gare de Lyon: fejpályaudvar Párizsban  
> Risorgimento: az olasz egység megalakulásának olasz neve. Kb. feltámadás, de nálunk újjászerveződésként tanítják. Mi a franc.  
> Olasz egység dióhéjban:  
> Az 1815-ös bécsi kongresszus óta foglalkoztatta ezt az olaszokat, amikor is a tartományok feletti uralmat háromfelé osztották. Több hadjárat is volt, 1848-ban nálunk is kikiáltották a köztársaságot, de az megbukott. A Szárd-Piemonti királyság uralkodója, Károly Albert kezdett neki a melónak, mikor úgy döntött, nekimegy Ausztriának. Pofára esett, 1852-ben lemondott a trónról fia, II. Viktor Emmánuel javára.  
> Velence először: Veneto és Lombardia régióval együtt Ausztriához tartozott. 1859-ben az olasz-osztrák háború olasz részről francia segítséggel zajlott, ahol a franciák idővel rájöttek, hogy egy egységes Olaszország nem feltétlen lenne kedvező nekik, ezért a háború közepén békét kötöttek az osztrákokkal, ami miatt Veneto régió maradt az osztrákoknál, Lombardiát a franciáknak adták.  
> Lombardia: 1860-ban Nizza és Savoya városokért cserébe megkapták az olaszok. Ezzel együtt a franciák elismerték, hogy a közép-olaszországi államok (Modena, Parma, Romagna) csatlakoztak az egyesült koronához.  
> Dél-Itáliában szar volt a kormány, 1860-61-ben Garibaldi odament, három hónap alatt elfoglalta Szicíliát, majd indult tovább fel a csizma szárán. Az egységért cserébe lemondott a köztársaság gondolatáról és átadta hódításait. Szicíliában népszavazás után csatlakoztak a királysághoz.  
> Porosz-osztrák háború: a német egység is ekkoriban zajlott, aminek kapcsán a poroszok és az osztrákok hirigben voltak egymással. A poroszok Veneto régiót (és vele Velencét) az olaszoknak ígérték, segítségért cserébe. A poroszok 1866-ban győztek, az egyezséget betartották.
> 
> Garibaldi: köztársaság-párti, a nép gyermeke. 1861 után a király elbocsátotta, Velencében tuti nem volt ott.

Hosszú felvezetője volt annak a beszélgetésnek, azt meg kell hagyni.

Kezdődött azzal, hogy a nemzetközi hóhelyzet miatt nem engedték felszállni Feli repülőjét.  Ott toporgott a reptéren, a telefonját markolta és szitkozódott, hogy mégis hogy fog időben odaérni a párizsi világtalálkozóra, amit  _neki kéne megnyitni._ Romanót hiába hívta, a fivére kásás hangon közölte, hogy  a  tegnap i időjárás-jelentés  után i nkább össze se pakolt. Ja, még Szicílián van, Feli keltette fel. Amúgy rohadjon meg érte, ő délig akart aludni.

Végül taxit hívott és átvitette magát a pályaudvarra. A hó miatt természetesen a vonatok se úgy jártak, ahogy kellett volna. Potom huszonkét órájába és végtelen átszállásba került, hogy letehesse a lábát a Gare de Lyon burkolatára. Egészen elcsigázott volt, kockásra ülte a fenekét és el kellett szenvednie egy nizzai átszállást is, pedig az elején még örült is, hogy azzal majd nem kell szenvednie.

Utálta Nizzát. Ráadásul az egyik táskáját is otthagyta. Ezt tekinthetné akár pozitívumnak is, a négy csomagjából három még mindig nála van, na de hogy pont  _Nizzában_ hagyta ott?! Arról a nyavalyás városról mindig Piemont jutott az eszébe, arról pedig a nyomorultnak a mindig divatosra fésült haja, meg az, hogy amikor sikerült kierőszakolni belőle néhány olasz mondatot, azokat mindig francia kiejtéssel törte.

Meg kellett állnia, hogy a jobb keze mutató- és középső ujja közé szorítsa az orrnyergét és sóhajtson egyet.

_ Az istenverte barom. _

A többiek kedvesek voltak, megvárták. Na nem csak őt, úgy mindenki mást is, a lefagyott kontinens miatt legalább kéttucat ország késett. Három nappal halasztották miatta a találkozót. Legalább a csomagja utolérte, amit utánaküldtek. Addigra a hóhelyzet is rendeződött és Romano is befutott. Csúfondáros mosollyal vállon veregette, azzal a tapasztalt idősebb testvér-mozdulattal, amit Feli világ életében utált.

Alfrednek nem volt oka késni, ő csak azért jött a már eleve csúsztatott találkozó második napján, mert tapló volt. Úgy rontott be Antonio beszédének közepén, mintha mind őt várták volna néma áhítattal. Toni nem vette a szívére. Feli azon gondolkodott, hogy volt-e valaha valami, amit Toni a szívére vett. Nem úgy ismerte a kuzinját. Még azt is mosolyogva hagyta, hogy Alfred lehessegesse a pódiumról és magához ragadja a szót.

– Ezt lessétek, mit találtam! – tartott a magasba egy papírzacskót.

Ezt többen úgy vették, hogy itt a kávészünet és megindultak a büfébe. A helyükön maradókat Amerika nem sokáig hagyta az áldott tudatlanságban, pedig Feli nagyon örült volna neki, ha ezt a holmit nem a többiek előtt mutatja meg. A papírzacskóban egy masszív ezüstkereszt volt, a közepén egy akkora rubinnal, mint az öregujja utolsó ujjperce. A kő foglalatát és a kereszt teljes felületét filigrán mintákkal díszítették. Maga a tárgy akkora volt, mint Feli kézfeje. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a súlya is elég számottevő.

– Egy aukciósházban találtam – mondta vidoran a fiú. – Rajta van a hátulján az SSS, mégis melyikőtök volt ilyen gót?

És hangosan röhögött. Feli halovány mosollyal jelentkezett, a könyöke kétujjnyira emelkedett az asztal lapja fölé.

Alfrednak a torkára forrt a röhögés. Ezt látva Arthur volt az, aki röhögött, megköszönte a műsort és kiment teázni.

– Azta, nem is tudtam, hogy volt lázadó korszakod.

Boldog gyermek.

– Nem lázadó, gazdag.

– Jesszus, ez _az_ a kereszt? – kérdezte Francis tettetett ijedtséggel, mikor Alfred odaért hozzájuk.

– Tekintettel arra, hogy csak egyet csináltattam, más nem lehet.

Az ezüstkereszt ismerős súlya lehúzta a tenyerét. Alfred hangja fehérzajjá csendesült, ahogy az ötvösremeket nézegette. Itt-ott a díszek élei lekerekedtek a sok évtizedes hordástól. Hiába kereste a minták tövében a fekete korróziót, a keresztet ragyogóra fényesítették az Alfred említette aukció előtt.

A hátuljában valóban ott volt a három díszes S betű, a latin _simul et separatim in sempiternum_ kifejezés rövidítése. Együtt, de külön, mindörökké. Nagyjából a tizennyolcadik századig használták, mint országokat összekötő jelmondat. Akkor felváltotta a _a földből vétettél, ahhoz térj meg_ kifejezés, előbb franciául, majd a nemzetek önállósodásának hajnalán mindenki a maga nyelvén kezdte használni. Vicces volt, ahogy összekaptak rajta.

– Jé, tényleg – horkantott Romano és közel hajolt hozzá. – Ez az, aminek kés van a szárában, ugye?

– Ne is emlékeztess rá, még megvan a sebhely – tapogatta meg az oldalát Francis fintorogva.

Alfred tekintete ámulva ugrott egyikről a másikra, végül Felin állapodott meg.

– Azt hittem, te ilyen cuki ország vagy.

Na, erre már kirobbant belőle a nevetés. Két szomszédja csatlakozott hozzá, mire Alfred arca lassan sötétedni kezdett. Utálta, ha kinevetik.

– Alfred, drága, ha olyan ártatlan lennék, mint amilyennek kinézek, nem értem volna meg ezt a tekintélyes kort.

– Főleg nem olyan szomszédokkal, mint akik nekünk voltak – tette hozzá Romano. – Kibaszott Siena.

– Az, rohadt köcsög – nevetett fel Feli. – Na, őt nem sajnáltam. De Genovát se!

Romano felnevetett. Élesen, recsegősen. Azzal a nevetésével, amivel megölte Nápolyt, hogy az övé lehessen minden Rómáról délre. Ezzel a nevetésével vezette Feli ellen a Resistenzát a második világháborúban.

A nizzai átszállás óta a lelkében kavargó sötét gondolatoknak tökéletes táptalaj volt ez a nevetés.

Ezen a világtalálkozón jó szokás szerint többet vitatkoztak, mint döntöttek. Három éves húzódozás után végre alapítottak egy új bizottságot és Feli a fogát szívta, mert delegálták tagnak. Rögtön kapott is plusz két paksamétányi papírmunkát és örülhetett, hogy az országvezetés terhein osztozik Romanóval, mert a fivére átvállalta a papírmunkát, csak a bizottság üléseire ne kelljen mennie.

Tűkön ülve várta az utolsó bankett végét. Már nagyon mehetnékje volt. Út közben is alig fért a bőrébe, mozdulni akart.

– Mindjárt ott vagyunk – csitította Ludwig.

Felit nem a mondat, inkább a hangszín miatt maradt nyugton; Ludwig basszusában ott rezgett a vágy, amit a férfi azzal igyekezett megzabolázni, hogy jó mélyen eltemette. Alig várta, hogy előáshassa.

Ez már a taxiban volt, ami a férfi parlamenthez közeli kis lakásához vitte őket. Gilbert szerelmi fészeknek hívta a lakást és semmi pénzért nem volt hajlandó betenni oda a lábát.

Este, mikor már valamivel nyugodtabban, jóllakottan feküdt Ludwig karjaiban, nem érzett ebben semmi kivetnivalót.

  
  


Sokáig tartott rájönni, hogy ez igazából szerelem. Vagy nem? Akkor miért is tartott ilyen soká, hogy egymásra találjanak? Francis azt mondta azért, mert a szerelem, akár az élet, kifürkészhetetlen. Erzsébet erre horkantott, vállon veregette Felit és fordított: beleestek abba az általában kamaszokat érintő betegségbe, hogy a maguk érzelmeit nem voltak hajlandóak tudomásul venni, a másikét pedig vakok voltak meglátni. Romano összefoglalta: hülyék mind a ketten.

Hatodik éve próbálkoztak ezzel a kapcsolattal. Próbálkozásnál többet nem nagyon lehet mondani, mert az országlét erősen megterhelő, mindkettejüknek annyi munkája van, hogy nagyon. Ha nem lenne Gilbert és Romano, hogy a kisebb kiruccanásaik idején beugorjanak helyettük, még kevesebbet lehetnének együtt. Feli volt rendszerint a legjobban meglepve, mikor Romano elhordta Ludwigot mindennek, köcsög krumplizabálónak hívta, majd személyesen rúgta ki Felit az irodából, hogy eridjen hozzá, mert nem tudja, melyikük kielégítetlen arcát rosszabb látni. Mikor először mondta ezt pont így, Feli felhívta Ludwigot, aztán nem tudta neki elismételni, mert sírt a vihogástól.

Az ötödik évfordulójukat tavaly Rómában ünnepelték, aminek kapcsán Feli egy csomó helyre elvitte Ludit. Leginkább olyan helyeket választott, amik kívül esnek a felkapott turista-látványosságokon, vagy pont a tömeg miatt csak bizonyos napokon meghatározott időre vannak nyitva. Feli természetesen nem azért ország, hogy ne tudjon elintézni néhány belépőt, ráadásul ingyen. Ebédeltek egy jót egy hangulatos étteremben, ahol egy fia turista sem volt, felmentek néhány templom kupolájába, Feli úgy csinált, mintha nem venné észre, ahogy Ludi lefényképezi őt, miközben a Palatinus lábánál kóbor macskákat etet és simogat.

Ludwig egy ehhez hasonló túrát tervezett neki. Mivel a régi, szép épületeinek a nagyját a háborúban lebombázták, annak pedig nem látta értelmét, hogy az újakat mutogassa, így épületbejárások helyett cukrászda-maratont hozott össze, ami egészen megolvasztotta Feli szívét.

– Olyan kövér leszek, mint egy ház – csicseregte boldogan, ahogy a negyedik helyen kezébe kapta a villát. – Elkényeztetsz, drága.

Ludi elpirult. Feli imádta, amikor Ludi elpirult.

Az este utolsó programja, amire Feli úgy érezte, már csak gurulva tud megjelenni, színház volt. Feli félt a színháztól. Ludwig sose azokra a darabokra foglalt helyet, amiket ő akart megnézni, inkább azt próbálta kitalálni, hogy Felinek mi tetszene és ebből általában az sült ki, hogy egyikük ízlésének sem felelt meg a darab.

– Nos – köszörülte a torkát Ludwig. – Egy underground előadásra megyünk.

– Óh? – Magától sose jutott volna eszébe ilyesmi.

– Igen. Ne legyenek nagy elvárásaid.

Felnevetett.

– Egyáltalán, honnan jött az ötlet, hogy ilyen színházba menjünk?

– Hirtelen felindulás – tárta szét a karját és mosolygott. – Sétáltam az utcán és belebotlottam egy szórólapozó diákba. Meg sose láttam még Genet-darabot.

– Hallottam már róla, mintha Francis egyszer belefoglalta volna az egyik monológjába.

Ludwig kuncogott. Egyszer régen, még a kapcsolatuk elején, talán megkérdezte volna, hogy milyen kontextusban került szóba a szerző és egyáltalán, miért volt Feli egy légtérben azzal a pernahajderrel, aki köztudottan mindenkinél bepróbálkozik, satöbbi. Néha szórakoztató volt látni a féltékenységét, máskor inkább fárasztotta. Szerencsére egész hamar kigyógyult belőle.

Jó, hogy előre figyelmeztette a darab milyenségére.

– Nem azt mondom, hogy nézhetetlen – próbálta szavakba önteni az érzést Ludwignak –, csak nem kifejezetten maradandó.

– Eljöhettünk volna szünetben.

– Annyira azért nem volt rossz. Csak a finálé volt kritikán aluli.

– A ripacskodásra gondolsz?

– Például. Meg arra, hogy kénytelen leszek utánanézni, vannak-e Genetnek normális darabjai is.

Ludwig a fejét csóválta, de Feli látta a szája sarkában megbújó mosolyt. Nagyon örült neki, hogy látja. Ludwignak persze egy idő után feltűnt, hogy nézi; előbb a szeme sarkából pillantott rá, de amikor Feli nem fordult el, a villamos ablakán kibámulás helyett felé fordult.

– Remélem, nem most akarod megmondani, hogy egész végig maszatos volt az arcom.

Ha más kérdezi, elkönyveli humornak, de Ludwig az ilyen kérdéseket mindig véresen komolyan gondolta. Megnyugtatta, hogy nem erről van szó.

– Csak eszembe jutott, amikor először találkoztunk.

– Arra gondolsz, amikor megtaláltalak abban a ládában a hegyekben?

Feli felnevetett. Milyen rég volt!

– Nagyon fess voltál – kacsintott rá.

– Nem fogok egyenruhát húzni, akkor se, ha te kéred. – szögezte le gyorsan.

– Nem az egyenruhára gondoltam, a sötétzöldre – forgatta a szenét.

Kisimított egy ráncot Ludwig szürke-fehér-sötétzöld csíkos sálján. Elég visszafogott ahhoz, hogy Ludwig hajlandó legyen felvenni, de már ezzel az egy színnel kilógott a férfi szigorú fehér ing-szürke öltöny gardróbjából. Mikor hat évvel ezelőtt Felinek először volt szerencséje bepillantani a szekrényébe és meglátta, hogy csak és kizárólag aktakukac-göncei vannak, szentül elhatározta, hogy legalább minimális mennyiségű színt be fog csempészni a férfi életébe. Kezdte azzal, hogy hozott neki egy piros díszpárnát, de Gilberttől visszahallotta, hogy az a párna csak akkor van a helyén, amikor ő látogatóba érkezik.

Következtek a bögrék és a nyakkendők. Lassan sikerült elérnie, hogy az unalmas, a szürke ezer árnyalatában játszó és a geometria összes visszafogott formáját felvonultató nyakkendők helyett Ludi színeseket vett fel a találkozókra. Francis remegő kézzel köszönte meg Felinek a közbenjárást. Kedve lett volna megmondani neki, hogy látta volna akkor, amikor nyaralni mentek, de akkor éppen önzőnek érezte magát és megtartotta magának a képeket Ludiról, ahogy szandálban és hawaii ingben sétál az olasz tengerparton.

Otthon szeretkeztek. Feli nem hagyta, hogy Ludwig lefürödjön utána; érezni akarta az illatát, az _övét_ , nem pedig tusfürdőét, amit használt. Rendbe tették az ágyat is, meg magukat is, Feli a párja unszolására durcásan visszabújt a pizsamanadrágjába, majd roppant lelkesen befészkelte magát a kitáruló karokba. Zsinórban a második éjszaka, amikor mellette alhat. Hónapok óta nem volt ilyen szerencséje.

Alvás közben kibontakozott az ölelésből. Az ágynak egészen a szélén feküdt és a fejében a _Michele, Michele, Michele_ név visszhangzott, mikor felriadt arra, hogy Ludwig dobálja magát és régen halott tiszteknek kiált parancsokat.

Ismerős helyzet. Feli igyekezett minél óvatosabban felkelteni. Mikor először felrázta, a férfi nem is tudta, hol van, a háborús emlékekkel pedig a reflexek is visszajöttek, amivel ő csak egy törött orrot nyert, meg temérdek szabadkozást. Maradt az óvatosság, meg a gondolkodás, hogy ki a fenét hívtak Michelének.

Toszkána Giuseppe volt, ezt megjegyezte, mert Garibaldi pont emiatt a névegyezés miatt nem engedte, hogy bárki egy ujjal is hozzáérjen az amúgy elég fura fickóhoz. Vagy azonnal beleegyezett a meghatározott feltételekbe, vagy évekig kellett rágni a fülét. Alig mozdult ki a hegyek közé épített villájából. Garibaldi halála után pár évvel eltűnt.

Alessio? Nem, az Umbria volt. Padovát Giordanónak hívták, Veronát Bernardónak, azt a köcsög Genovát pedig Marcellónak. Siena nevét soha nem kérdezte. Vele még beszélgetni is utált. Sosem értette, miért is lettek szeretők. Vagy egyáltalán hogyan. Akkor se aludt volna el mellette, ha egy szakasz fegyveres vigyázza az álmát. Őt nem sajnálta, amikor meghalt, nem úgy, mint Firenzét, a drága, szelíd Livianát, akivel olyan jókat lehetett beszélgetni és levelezni, és aki mellett mert önmaga lenni a legvéresebb középkori intrikák közepette is. Már csak azért is gyűlölte Piemontot, mert egy karóhoz kötözve véreztette ki szegény lányt.

Piemont. Piemontot hívták Michelének, csak franciásan Michelnek ejtette a nevét a nyomorult, azért nem jutott eszébe.

– Mi…?

Ludwig végre megébredt, ezzel kizökkentette Felit a gondolatok egyre sötétedő hálójából. Sem a sötétítőt nem húzták el, sem a redőnyt nem engedték le, így kintről beszökött a város halvány fénye. Feli látta, milyen rémülten néz Ludwig, hogyan jut el a felismerésig, ezzel együtt a nyugalomig, de – mint minden alkalommal – a nyugalom után most is a frusztráció következett. Félrelökte Feli kezét és kimászott a takaró alól.

Mindig ezt csinálta, amikor a világháborúval álmodott.

Ott maradt az ágy közepén, meztelen felsőteste miatt kicsit fázott. Körülötte az összegyűrődött takaró. Magában kommentálta, hogy Ludwig mit csinál, és mit fog csinálni: most fel-alá járkál, a hajába túr, este kimosta belőle a zselét, dühösen hátrafésüli, hátha a simogatástól úgy marad. Most odamegy a csomagjához, elkezd benne turkálni, de nem találja a füzetét, felmordul – ezt előbb gondolta, mint ahogy Ludwig megcsinálta, mosolyt csalt az arcára, hogy meg tudta jósolni, mit fog tenni a párja –, kiborítja az egész bőröndöt és széttúrja a ruháit. Végre megtalálja a füzetét. Odaviszi a méretes íróasztalhoz, ami nagyobb volt az átlagosnál, mert Ludwig régebben, amikor még nem kellett annyit papírozni a világtalálkozókon, mérnökként dolgozott, és a hatalmas tervrajzoknak el kellett férniük az asztalán. Bukóra nyitja az ablakot. Kinyitja a füzetét egy üres oldalnál anélkül, hogy lámpát gyújtana. Keres a fiókban egy tollat, kipattintja.

Elfogytak a tennivalók. Feli ott ült az aprócska lakásban az ágyon és Ludwigot nézte, aki neki háttal, az asztalnál ült, kifelé bámult és próbált szavakat találni, hogy leírhassa az álmot. A poszttraumás stressz kezelésére egy pszichológustól azt a tanácsot kapta, hogy írja le az álmait, ha nem tudja szavakba önteni az érzéseit. Gilbert azt mondta, hogy „Ja, az hasznos.” Nekiadta az egyik kézzel készített, még megkezdetlen naplóját, Ludwig pedig elkezdett írni.

Feli kimászott az ágyból. Tudta, hogy most nem szabad megzavarnia Ludwigot, csak felmérgesítené. Odament a német csomagjához és összehajtogatta a ruháit. Az egyik oldalzsebben talált egy doboz cigarettát – egy többéves dobozt, még félig tele. A háború óta Ludwig csak akkor cigarettázik, amikor ideges. Mint a 2008-as gazdasági összeomláskor, akkor egy egész dobozzal elfüstölt, mire megnyugodott.

Kivett egy szálat a dobozból. Gyújtó nem volt mellette. Azt tudta, hogy a konyhában csak főzőlap van, de azért kiment megnézni. Indukciós volt. Végül Ludwig éjjeliszekrényében, a hangulatgyertya mellett talált egy doboz gyufát. Az ajkai közé vette a szálat és meggyújtotta. Hosszan beleszívott. Feleolyan erős volt, mint amit a háborúban szívtak. Helyes. Még egy slukkot lopott, mielőtt odavitte Ludwignak. Nem kopogtatta meg a vállát, csak az orra alá dugta.

Ludwig felpillantott és jóformán ráharapott a cigire. Akkor már javában írt. A máskor rendezett kézírása most darabos, töredezett volt.

Feli felült mellé az asztal lapjára. Hosszában kinyújtóztatta a lábát, a homlokát az üvegnek támasztotta és várt. Az üveg hűvösétől libabőrös lett a válla.

Ludwig írt.

Lenn az utcán elsétált egy macska.

Ludwig írt.

Feli a szél hangját utánozva mozgatta a kezét a bukóra nyitott ablakon beszökő fuvallatban. Körözött, lecsapott, szétoszlatta a füstcsíkokat és -pamacsokat, amik Ludwig cigarettájából szálltak fel. Párja ajkai között remegett a lassan elhamvadó szál. Feli nem nézett rá.

Nem szóltak. Még nem. Feli úgy csinált, mint aki nem minden idegszálával Ludwigot figyeli, hogy minden rendben van-e vele. Azért a susogás, a játék a széllel meg a füsttel. Úgy csinált, mint aki nem veszi komolyan.

Arra gondolt, hogy ha nem ébred fel arra, ahogy Ludwig dobálja magát, talán ő lett volna az, aki nem tudja, hogy melyik korban, melyik évtizedben van. Michele, Michele – zakatolt a fejében, és magát szidta, amiért első este a csomagjaiban turkálás közben hagyta, hogy Ludwig megnézze az ezüstkeresztet, amit utána ledobott az éjjeliszekrényre és utána otthagyta.

Koppant a toll az asztalon. Ludwig a sötét lámpa acéltalpán elnyomta a csikket, sóhajtva hátradőlt és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Mi a fene bajom van – mordult fel, és már talpra is ugrott.

Hátat fordított Felinek és heves karkörzésbe kezdett.

– Poszttraumás stressz – jelentette ki Feli. – Szerintem nincs ezzel semmi baj.

– Hetven éve vége van a háborúnak, ennyi idő alatt illett volna kihevernem, nem?!

Feli összerezzent a hangja nyerseségétől. Ludwig most olyan volt, mint egy sebesült állat, aki egy bokor alá húzódik nyalogatni a sebeit. Az a nevetséges gondolata támadt, hogy Ludwigot talán zavarja, hogy ilyennek látja. Ahogy múltak a másodpercek és Ludwig a karkörzésből fekvőtámaszozásba váltott, hogy ne lássa a tagjai remegését, ez a nevetséges gondolat kezdett komolynak tűnni.

– Tudok segíteni? – kérdezte lassan.

Ludwig megállt a fekvő közepén. Hajlított karokkal kitartotta a pozíciót. Az izmai lassan nem az idegességtől, hanem a megerőltetéstől remegtek.

– Mégis hogy tudnál.

Ez. Ettől a hangtól a falra tudott mászni, amikor a másik úgy szólt hozzá, mint egy gyerekhez. Tény, hogy sokkal tovább maradt kicsi, mint a többi ország, és ezért gyakran úgy néztek rá, mintha az lenne, _de nem az._

– Szólj, amikor képes vagy emberhez méltó beszélgetést folytatni – horkant fel.

Kinézett az ablakon. Hallotta, ahogy Ludwig leteszi a térdét. Látta a sötét sziluettjét az üvegen, de az arcát nem tudta kivenni. Ahhoz villanyt kellett volna kapcsolnia.

– Legutóbb eltörtem az orrodat, arra remélem, emlékszel.

– Emlékszem.

– És ha megint bántottalak volna?!

A szemét forgatta.

– Mert azt hiszed, hogy te lennél az első? – Összepréselt ajkakkal fordult a másikhoz. – A héten te vagy a második, aki elfelejti, hogy nekem nem tankönyvből kellett tanulni a középkort.

Még sosem emlékeztette a másikat ilyen fagyosan arra, hogy kettejük közül ő az idősebb. Még sosem látta Ludwigot ilyen megszeppenten a sarkára ülni.

– Nem csak neked lehet rossz napod. Ami azt illeti, nagyjából _ennyire_ – felmutatta két ujját – voltál attól, hogy rosszabbul járj, mint egy orrtörés. Azzal az istenverte Piemonttal meg a Risorgimentóval álmodtam. Annak örülj, hogy felébresztettél.

Az öklére hajtotta az állát és dühösen fújt egyet.

– Nem szoktál te ilyen lenni – jegyezte meg Ludwig óvatosan.

– Nem, nem szoktam! – csattant fel. – Csakhogy amíg te a nemzeted egyesítéséből születtél, nekem azt volt szerencsém megélni!

Most kéne sírni, akkor kiadná magából a felgyülemlett érzéseket és nem érezné úgy magát, mint aki mindjárt felrobban . Ezúttal ő volt az, aki talpra ugrott és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni.

– Az egészről az a barom Piemont tehet. Akkor az irodalmi olasz még gyerekcipőben járt, de mint nemzet, kötelessége lett volna megtanulni, de ő csak a szárdi tájszólást beszélte, annak ellenére, hogy azt a szerencsétlen Szárdot, aki volt olyan hülye, hogy összeházasodjon vele, rég megölte. Helyette franciául beszélt és mindenben Francist majmolta, még a nevét is  _ micsel _ -nek ejtette.

Megállt és reszketve kapott levegő után. Nem. Most kell megnyugodni, még mielőtt tényleg olyan lesz minden, mint régen volt.

Lerogyott a padlóra.

– Ludwig – mondta halkan, a parketta erezetét nézve. – Téged az uralkodóid harcba küldtek. Az volt a feladatod, hogy háborúba menj. Akkor is az lett volna, ha nem akarsz menni.

– De akartam.

Felnézett rá.

– Engem nem kellett küldeni. Néha… régen… pár zacskó arany. – Felnevetett. – Ennyi volt Velence becsülete, tudod? Elfoglaltam Dalmáciát. Rabszolgákat árultam a Fekete-tengertől Egyiptomig. Én hoztam be Európába a pestist. – Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. – Mindig tisztelettel beszélsz a nagyapámról, de tudod, ki volt az, aki megölte?

Ludwig zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét. Látszott rajta, hogy pörögnek a fejében az évszámok.

– A keleti birodalom még állt, amikor a nyugati elbukott – mesélte révedezve. – Nagyapus, amikor a császár elfelezte őt, keletet Görögország mamájának adta. Te Bizáncként hallottál róla, ugye? Nyugat bukása után papa odaköltözött hozzá. Aztán a negyedik keresztes hadjáratban az én katonáim vágták el a torkukat.

Ludwig nem mondott semmit. Ez egy jó szokása volt: tudta, hogy rosszban van a szavakkal, ezért amikor nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, inkább nem mondott semmit.

– Alfred azt mondta, hogy _a_ _zt hittem, te egy ilyen cuki ország vagy._ Akkor a cuki országok nem éltek sokáig. Néha csak egy nap, néha hosszú évszázadok jutnak a mi fajtánknak, és nem tudom, hogy irigyeljem vagy sajnáljam azokat, akik már elmúltak.

Ludwig megnyalta az ajkait.

– Mit szólnál a tisztelethez?

– Oh, azt nem érdemlik meg – nevetett fel. – Főleg nem Piemont. Az a kurvapecér!

– Feli…

– Megölte Firenzét! Neki az volt az egyesítés, hogy Garibaldi oldalán bejárta Itáliát és mindenkit megölt. Romano meg… – kitört belőle a hisztérikus nevetés, mire Ludwig összerezzent. A német kezdte végképp elveszíteni a fonalat. – Tudod… tudod, neki akkor elég szar királyai voltak, ezért nem nagyon fektetett erőt az ellenállásba. Az emberei megszavazták, hogy csatlakozzanak az egyesülő Olaszországhoz. Volt egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy Piemont Romanót is meg akarná ölni, mint Szárdot, ezért elmentem, amikor először találkoztak. Francis is ott volt, elvileg azért, hogy békéltessen, aztán ketten maradtunk röhögni, mert… mert… – majd megfúlt, úgy nevetett. – Azt hitte a hülye, hogy franciául kell beszélnie Romanóhoz! Aztán amikor nem válaszolt, a barom váltott _spanyolra!_ Azt hittem, Romano ott kap gutaütést, aztán csak szemen köpte, és… és azt mondta… – két nevetve csuklás között kicsit elmélyítette a hangját, hogy jobban hasonlítson a bátyjáéra: – _Most hazamegyek, és addig színedet se lássam, míg nem tudsz olaszul, te szutyok._ Szutyok! Még arra se volt méltó, hogy Romano rendesen megszidja!

Észre sem vette, hogy Ludwig közelebb csúszott hozzá. Két kézzel fogta a vállát és rázta, rázta, amíg Feli abba nem hagyta az őrült nevetést.

– Most egy kicsit félek, hogy megőrültem. – Ő maga is érezte, milyen gyönge a hangja. – De legalább te elfelejtetted az álmodat.

A párja erre olyan hévvel ölelte át, hogy Feli félt, összeroppantja. A másik meleg ölelésében jött rá, mennyire fázik.

– Jéghideg vagy.

Ludwig esélyt sem adott neki a válaszra, már be is dugta a takaró alá.  Úgy bújt hozzá, mintha ennyivel megfeledkezhetne a sarkában loholó halálról.

– Tudtad, hogy csak azért vagyok itt, mert Romano megengedte?

– Tessék?

– Piemont után ő volt a második a sorban. Amikor az a tulok meghalt, ő örökölte minden hatalmát. Én csak… én csak itt maradtam.

– Ne mondj ilyet.

– De ez az igazság. A bátyám kegyelméből vagyok itt. Tudtad, hogy régen nagyon sok pénze volt? Tőle volt az egyesített Olaszország kasszájának a kétharmada.

– Hallottam róla.  De Feli…

–  Tudta, hogy Piemont nem fogja bántani, mert annak a hülyének nem volt érzéke a pénzhez.  Nem  nagyon  érdekelte,  a mi történik,  ő csak azt akarta, hogy ne neki kelljen dolgoznia a királyai helyett . Amikor megjelentek nálam, egész beszélgetés alatt mogyorót evett.

– Feli, kérlek…

– Én pedig megöltem Piemontot, mert féltem meghalni.

Milyen furcsán hangzik ez így!

A porosz-osztrák háború után tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb őt is meglátogatják. Nem véletlenül rendezte el a szárazföldi teendőit olyan viharos gyorsasággal; vissza akart térni a lagúnákba, ahová nem lehetett észrevétlenül besurranni. Nem akarta, hogy Michele és Garibaldi úgy toppanjon be hozzá, hogy nem tud az érkezésükről.

Már akkor jelentettek neki, amikor vízre szálltak. Feli akkor ébredt föl. Még egy bő háromnegyed órát váratta őket a hallban, csak azért, mert megtehette. Engedte, hogy az a kettő (meg a velük hozott néhány fős őrség) lengesse a szemét a palotáján. Természetesen voltak a városának ennél nagyobb és díszesebb épületei is, de több történettel bíró aligha. Ez az országlét nagy előnye és egyben hátránya: hordozzák a történeteiket, melyek egy idő után kifolynak az emlékezetükből. Ilyen tekintetben olyanok, mint az emberek: egy ideig emlékeznek dolgokra, aztán elfelejtik őket. Talán naplót kéne vezetnie. Mindig nekikezd, de sose jut tovább néhány bekezdésnél.

Kegyeskedett megjelenni az odalenn mélázgatók előtt. Michele éppen azzal szórakozott, hogy lefeszegesse egy komód aranyozott gombját. Amint meglátta Felit, abbahagyta.

Feli különösnek találta, hogy nem emlékszik rá, pontosan mit beszélgettek odalenn. Arra ellenben emlékezett, hogy milyen ruha volt rajta: a nyakában ott lógott a cirádás kereszt, hogy emlékeztesse őket a kötelességeikre. Az aranycérnával kivarrt vörös kabátja egyik gombjára akasztotta a lánc legfelső szemét, hogy ne a nyakát húzza a súly. A barettsapkáján keresztben csipkés szalag volt. Direkt választotta ezeket a ruhákat: a sapkáját a dózse koronájáról mintázták, a ruhái Velence színeit idézték. A nap aranya és az erő vöröse.

És következett a beszélgetés, ami már a feledés homályába veszett. Dölyfösséggel pótolta a szavai mögül hiányzó erőt, fennkölt modorral – melyet Ausztriától tanult – leplezte a fenyegetéseket. Nem volt hajlandó meghajolni, még úgy sem, hogy tudta, a végén be kell hódolnia.

Roderich elveszítette a háborút. Feli ugyan nem szeretett nála lakni – ezért is harcolt ellene –, azt viszont nem akarta, hogy Michele alatt legyen ugráló bolha. Romanóra nézett, aki a sarokban ült egy széken és látványosan unatkozott. A zsebében volt a pucolt mogyoró, a szemekre ragadt héjdarabkákat a márványra köpködte. Nem nagyon érdekelte az olasz egység, de éppen eléggé utálta a királyát ahhoz, hogy ne fektessen komoly erőket az ellenállásba. Nem csoda, hogy a vörösingesek alig három hónap alatt elfoglalták a szigetet. Utána még szavazást is tartottak, hogy akarják-e a szicíliaiak a piemonti királyt uralkodójuknak. Akarták. Az úrnak éppen megmutogatták Velence szépségeit, kezdve a dózse palotájával.

Olyan sok minden alakította ezt a háborúskodást! Olyan sok, mégis olyan kevés… és átok Piemontra, amiért megölte Padovát és Firenzét. Egészen elviselhető társaság voltak. Modegáért annyira nem kár.

Michelét nem sokat kellett biztatni ahhoz, hogy támadjon. Nem kedvelte Felit – az érzés kölcsönös volt –, és nem akart vele dolgozni – ez szintén. Amint kicsikart Feliből egy sértésként is értelmezhető mondatot, elbődült, mint egy bika, és a kardjáról megfeledkezve nekirontott. A válla Feli mellkasát érte. Kifutott belőle a szusz és a hátára zuhant. Egy hosszú másodpercig nem tudott levegőt venni. Egyetlen hosszú lélegzetvételre futotta, addig tartott Michelének a derekára ülni és elkapni a nyakát, hogy megfojtsa.

Emlékezett rá, hogy a több réteg ruhán keresztül is érezte, ahogy a palotája márványpadlója kilopja a testéből a meleget. Arra, hogy a fejük fölött a csillárban nem égtek a gyertyák. Michele arca egyre jobban elvörösödött, mintha ő lenne az, akit fojtogatnak. Romano a sarokban felemelkedett a székéről, de nem avatkozott közbe, nem úgy, mint az őrök. Feli érezte a saját emberei kétségbeesését, a segíteni akarásukat és azt, hogy a piemontiak útjukat állják.

Azóta a filmiparnak hála, klisésnek számít, ha fojtás-jelenetben a képernyő lassan elsötétül. Feli nem volt biztos benne, hogy volt-e valaha olyan halála, amiben megfulladt. Vagy csak ilyen soká tartott volna. Fekete foltok táncoltak a látómezejében.

– Dögölj már meg – hörögte Michele, természetesen franciául.

Még ilyen állapotban is eszébe jutott, hogy talán le kéne köpnie úgy, mint néhány évvel korábban Romanónak.

Egyre erőtlenebbül ütötte a másikat. Michele fokozta a szorítást. Égett a tüdeje, az elméje elhomályosult és elöntötte a rémület, hogy most tényleg meg fog halni, nincs tovább, vége a dalnak. Ő provokálta ki, elvégre inkább meghal, de nem fog ez alatt a nyomorult alatt szolgálni, akkor mégis megrettent, amikor a szándéka kezdett valósággá válni. Az adrenalin elöntötte a testét, az életösztön emberfeletti erőt adott neki. Piemontnak viszont akkoriban jobban ment, erősebb volt nála, még így is le tudta szorítani. Már nem lehetett hátra sok, mikor a céltalanná vált csapkodásában a keze megtalálta a keresztet. Az elméjéről egy pillanatra felemelkedett a köd; a másik kezével is odakapott, hogy szilárdan tudja tartani a keresztet, míg megtekeri benne az ékkövet. A kereszt hosszabbik szárából kiugrott a tőr.

Arra már nem volt ereje, hogy a Michele bordái közé döfje, alig sikerült a bőrét megsértenie.

Michele felkiáltott és újabb támadástól tartva hátraugrott. Feli köhögött és sípoló tüdővel kapkodott levegőért. Homályosan látta, ahogy Michele felmordul és előrántja a kardját, hogy biztonságos távolságból végezhessen vele. Felemelte a karját. Feli a könyökére támaszkodva figyelte. Nem próbált odébb mászni. Nem kapott a kereszt-tőr után, ami elszakadt lánccal, tőle alig karnyújtásnyira hevert. A hegyén ott fénylett a piemonti vére.

– Ezért megbaszom a hulládat – köpött ki Michele.

A kard kifordult a kezéből és csörömpölve hullott a márványra.

– Mi…?

Értetlenül meredt a kardra. Lehajolt érte, de megroggyant a térde, és fejjel előre a padlóra zuhant. Megpróbált felkelni, de nem tudott. Végre megértette.

– Megmérgezted! – visított fel. – Megmérgezted a pengét, de kígyó!

Válaszolni akart, de sérült torkából egy hangot sem tudott kipréselni.

Felült és az érdeklődés legkisebb jele nélkül végignézte, hogyan fetreng, hentereg és rángatózik a másik. A torkának éppen annyi idő kellett a gyógyuláshoz, mint az idegméregnek ahhoz, hogy gyorsan, de iszonyú kínok közepette megölje a másikat. Nem volt szép látvány. Michele összevizelte magát közben.

Felállt és leporolta a kabátját, mintha a gondosan takarított palotában csak egy szemernyi por is lenne. Egészen meglepődött, mikor észrevette, hogy Romano pár lépésre van tőle. A bátyja felvonta a szemöldökét, Feli pedig rámosolygott.

– Kérsz egy kávét? Esetleg teát?

– Azok után, hogy megmérgezted ezt a pojácát? Valahogy nincs hozzá gusztusom. Leszakadt a gombod.

Megnézte. A tőr mellett hevert a földön. Nem vacakolt vele, hogy fölszedje.

– Signore Garibaldi, teát?

– Nem… nem, köszönöm.

Garibaldi élete végéig egy karéj kenyeret sem volt hajlandó elfogadni tőle, még akkor sem, ha Feli előtte beleharapott.

  
  


Ott feküdni Ludwig karjai között békés volt. Kellemes.

Kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrény felé a keresztért. Már kicsit tisztábban gondolkodott, jó oka volt feltételezni, hogy a rugós mechanika már régen korrodálódott, nem tudná előpattintani a fegyvert. Elvégre Alfred nem tudta, hogy tőr van benne. A vámon is átengedték, vagyis nem látszódott, hogy üreges. Biztosan megette a fene belül az egészet.

– Ebben a szárában – mutatott az egyik rövidebb oldalára – méreg volt. Három csepp egy nap alatt ölt, hét egy óra alatt. A másik szárában az ellenszer volt, amiből dupla mennyiséget kellett beadni. Magában az is méreg volt.

Hallotta, hogy Ludwig nyel egyet.

– A hosszú szárában tőr van, egy stiletto, olyan hosszú pengével, mint a szár. Azzal lehetett előpattintani, ha megcsavartad a követ.

Hosszú csend után Ludwig habozva mondta:

– Tudod, most örülök, hogy nem voltam ott a középkorban.

Feli felnevetett és visszatette a keresztet az éjjeliszekrényre.

– Egyszer leszúrtam vele Francist, de akkor tiszta volt a penge, nem lett komolyabb baja, azon túl, hogy megsértődött és húsz évig nem akart utána megölelni. A mérgeket elég ritkán használtam, azt meghagytam a nemeseimnek. Az egység létrejötte után nem tudtam viselni többé. Még a gondolatát se tudtam elviselni, hogy ott van a házamban, de nem akartam elpusztítani, mégis egy remekmű.

– Szóval eladtad.

– Eladtam – bólintott.

Fészkelődött egy kicsit Ludwig karjaiban, hogy kényelmesen essen az ölelés.

– Gondolod, hogy azért küldjük háborúba a fiainkat, hogy tudják ők is, milyen érzés félni a halált? – tört ki belőle hirtelen. – Valahányszor Nizzában járok, ez mindig eszembe jut.

– Nem hiszem.

Megfogta Ludwig egyik kezét és az ujjaival átrajzolta rajta a tenyér vonalait. Újra rácsodálkozott a másik tenyerének és ujjainak formájára.

– Én tudom, milyen érzés az, amikor meghalnak. Tudom, milyen a hiány itt, a szívemben és tudom, hogy miután elmentek, soha senki nem töltheti be a helyüket, mert mindenki más, mindenki egyedi. Soha nincs két ember egyforma lábnyommal. Több millió szívet láthatnék el az érzelmeimmel, több millió agyat tölthetnék be az emlékeimmel, de csak egy van mind a kettőből, ezért felejtek… kivéve a hiányt, ezért elküldöm őket harcolni, hogy _ők_ is tudják, hogy _nekik_ is fájjon, ne csak nekem!

– Shh. Itt vagyok.

– Tudom.

– Ha… ha gondolod, írd le.

Kitört belőle a nevetés.

– Időről időre én is próbálkozom vele, de sosem jutok tovább pár bekezdésnél. Amúgy se érdemes gondolni rá. A lényegtelen részeket amúgy is elfelejtem. – Kis szünet után hozzátette: – Időnként irigylem a bátyádat, amiért van lelkiereje naplót vezetni. 

– Az ő naplói sem olyan nagy számok. Rendszerint két sor arról, hogy mit csinált aznap és hogy hatalmassága mennyire nagyszerű.

– De ezzel ad magának egy állandósságot, hát nem érted? Van egy mintája, amit végig tud vinni. Ezért aggódom annyira amiatt, hogy ki voltam régen, hány szívet használtam el, mennyi mindent éreztem korábban, hány életet láttam elmúlni. Hogy lehetek még mindig Olaszország, ha a szívem már nem ugyanaz? Hogyan maradhatok a változás ellenére az, aki vagyok?

Ludwig felkönyökölt és lenézett rá.

– Feli, milyen volt Olaszország a hetvenes években?

Értetlenül pislogott fel rá. Gondolkodott egy kicsit.

– Hát, tele volt egyhengeres robogókkal meg trapéznadrággal. Néhányan még napi szinten hordtak népviseletet. Miért?

– És mit mondanának ma a gyerekeid, ha meglátnának valakit trapéznadrágban? – kérdezte Ludwig sanda mosollyal.

Már értette, hova akar kilyukadni.

– Azok is kiborulnának, akik a hetvenes években még hordták.

– De akkor is Olaszország voltál, nem?

Ludwig szemébe nézett. Az arcára keskeny, narancssárga csíkot húzott az utcalámpa fénye.

– De igen.

– Lehet, hogy nem emlékszel rá, elvégre csak félvállról mondtad oda nekem… de akkor nekem nagyon sokat számított. – Megsimogatta Feli arcát, pont úgy, mint régen, amikor minden figyelmét a tervnek szentelve rajzolt. – Még a nagy gazdasági válságban történt, hogy agonizáltam, te meg megkérdezted, hogyan lehetnék más önmagadon kívül .

– Oh, nagyon könnyedén, nézz csak a gyerekeinkre, mást se csinálnak, csak megjátsszák magukat.

– Én nem róluk beszélek, hanem rólad. – Még mellbe is bökte. Egy kicsit fájt. – Ha sokáig megjátszod magad, akkor egy idő után azon kapod magad, hogy halott vagy. Épp elég ország ment már el így, nem gondolod?

A többiekre gondolt. Próbálta felidézni, hogy mégis mikor lelkizett ő ilyesmiről Ludwiggal. Elfelejtette, mint minden lényegtelen dolgot az életében.

Remélte, hogy egy nap erről a félelemről is meg fog feledkezni. Ahogy Ludwig visszafeküdt mellé és felhúzta a takarót az álláig, aztán az orrát ráncolva horkantott, mikor Feli a komor hangulat oldására mondott egy disznó viccet, abban is reménykedett, hogy ezt, a _mellette fekvés biztonságának_ érzését soha nem felejti el.

Elvégre ezt még soha nem érezte mással. Az egyedi dolgokra az ember hajlamos emlékezni.

Ha pedig mégse, akkor ezer és egy megkezdett bekezdése van otthon arról, hogy mennyire szereti őt.

  
  


** Vége **

**Author's Note:**

> Írj egy számot 1-33 között ;)


End file.
